Fire glitters, wolves howl
by Tigraess
Summary: The Phoenix is said to sing a song that only few can hear; those that know loss. Her song glides through La Push, like a sirens call to the Quilleute wolves.One wolf imprints, though his fire rages. Werewolves meet shape-shifters under a firebirds glow.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN **So this is my new story, I know that im curently workng on 'A light thats blinding' at the moment but I just had an idea for a character and she just wouldn't go away! I promise i tried to lock her away but it didn't work... so i gave in. I hope you injoy it! Please tell me what you think of it as I don't want to waste my time... I hope you like it though. =)_

_I think this is going to be a bit of a challenge for me with about five different characters living under one roof but i think i might be able to manage it as I know them like the back of my hand now. =D Once again i hope yo injoy my knew story! Please give me a little review and give me a little push! =D_

_Love always, Tiger._

* * *

**"The Phoenix hope, can wing her way through the desert skies, and still defying fortune's spite; revive from ashes and rise."**

The forest was quiet as the sound of howl's filled the night air, every movement made echoed throughout the tree's as the sound of running accompanied the howls. The moon hung in the sky, full and complete. Its fierce glow the only source of light; it hung in the sky with such loneliness and sorrow the wolves cried up to it, singing to the moon to soothe it; more howls filled the air. There were no stars, there was no glow from the city, all that was, was the moon and the firebird.

It's fiery trail brought a road for the wolves to follow , it's red and golden plumage becoming a beacon, shinning fiercely due to it's own light and heat, no animal, nor man, not even the forest challenged the firebird as she glided through the air, the firebird and her wolves were the only beings allowed movement. Her trail glowed fire as she guided the wolves' home, to their home; their new home. They ran with stealth and silence, the pack made no unwanted noise but the song they sung up to the moon and the firebird flew through the tree's with silence following her, the forest sensed her power, it sensed her flaming form so it bowed its head.

The moon was falling now, giving way to the sun, giving up it search. The wolves ran faster now, the firebird flew with urgency, her fire shone brighter, it glinted off her wolves' coats, they travelled with fierce determination. The were just past the Alaskan border now, just a few more mile's and they'd be there; they would be home but the moon was falling, falling too quick for them to make it to their new home. The firebird pushed forward, each push of her wing's threw fire behind her, thrusting her towards her home, her bright flame orange eyes sparked with determination and defiance as she lead her wolves home, her wolves pushed themselves faster now, pounding against the earth beneath them, digging their claws in to push them selves further.

They understood her urgency, they no longer sang to the moon as they saw Her falling—giving up hope—instead they threw themselves towards their new home, hope and pleading glinted in their wolfish bright yellow eyes. The moon fell with heartbreak now, falling fast as it gave up hope in its search to find him, so they bowed their head's and cut through the air, running as one singly being, their firebird leading them; each movement was in sync, each breath and beat worked in time with the rest.

They crossed the line now, they were in their home. They ran fast and hard as they ran towards their home, racing against the moon that was falling, nearly faltering when a scent crossed their mussels; wafting in through their noses. They howled out as they smelt more wolves, they snarled in fury and turned to follow the scent but the firebird screamed out in fury, her cry stilled the wolves and pierced through the night, the power and strength that sang in her cry stilled the whole area, fire exploded around her in her anger.

The wolves understood immediately, they bowed their head's to her and changed their course, she was protecting them, she was making sure they wouldn't have to run again, they took off in the direction they were once heading with her fire glinting in their yellow eyes, the tree's and undergrowth buckled under her fire and were burned to ash, a black and burned trail were left in her wake, her emotion's surging through her, giving her strength, giving her wolves strength.

They shot out of the tree line as they reached their destination, their safe haven, just as they caught sight of their home the moon fell, howl's pierced the night air as the firebirds wolves cried out, as the full moon's fall stripped their fur from them, the howl's drew into cries as the wolves that once stood at the doorstep were now replaced with human's, the firebird's boy's lay in their human form as the sun began to rise, dawn reflected off their naked bodies.

She landed gracefully, watching over her boy's as they recovered from the change, she stood watch over the four of them, her fiery body gave them comfort as the sun rose. As the sun rose it's beam's of light lit up the area around it, it's ray's reflecting off a sign that was poking out of their new lawn, as the sun rose the sign glinted smugly, the only thing she took notice of was the bold black letters; Welcome to LaPush.


	2. Embers

**_AN _**_So here is chapter one! I hope this gives you a little insight to my knew characters and intrigues you. I hope you will like this and how different yet connect my characters are._

_Well as always please send a little review to spur me on or cyberly give me a kick up the arse. =D_

_Always love, Tiger._

* * *

**"Change is contant, the signal for rebirth, the egg of the Phoenix."**

"Come on! Get up!" a voice cried as the owner of said voice shook the bed of a sleeping girl.

"Go m'way!" was her muffled response.

"Shey come on you gotta get up! You're the one who wanted to just jump right into school life! So here we are!"

"Bec, I swear to the god's if you don't bugger off I'll rip you apart and put you together sideways leaving out a few crucial parts!"

"Oh… Touchy are we, well come on then show me what you got!" Bec's face lit up in a playful smirk; knowing full well this was going to get her up out of her pit.

The young girl who was disturbed from her sleep, cried out in fury. Her cried echoed through the house, she clawed her hand and through it towards her intruder; Bec. A ball of fire flew towards him and he gave out a squeak of surprise, he ducked out of the way only just dodging the flamin' projectile; leaving scorch mark number one on her new bedroom wall.

She threw her heated covers off her and flung her self out of bed, "I hate you." She mumbled towards Bec.

After jumping up off the floor Bec gave her a once over and raised his eyebrow, wearing that cocky smirk that he was famous for, "I approve of your outfit…"

Tia Shey was wearing short short's and a little tank top, all in red and gold of course, "Bec you're such a perve."

"Aw come on Shey! You know-"

She growled at him and stomped down the stair's, her stomping feet left the tiniest scorch marks on her new floor's, she stomped down the stair's and practically through herself at the kitchen table. All four of her boy's sat around the table, their immense size towering over Tia Shey's petit form of 5'5.

The tallest one, Caleb, was around 6'8 in height and had tousled shaggy, dirty blonde hair that tickled his yellow wolf eyes, his face was angular and had a bad-boyish glint to it, his goatee added age and authority, it was neither shaggy nor clean cut, Caleb was the palest of the group, he was white; no tan, just white. Caleb was the alpha of the boy's, he's fiercely protective and built like a tank… all the boy's were, they were all huge and looked like a steroid dealer's best friend; that's what they all had in common as well as their bright yellow wolf eyes.

Doria was next, he stood at 6'7 and with his huge build, that was even bigger than Caleb's, he stood out the most. His dark brown shaggy hair often tickled the bridge of his nose, and the constant stubble he had gave him more of a bad-boy vibe but Doria was one of the sweetest guy's on this earth even though all his scars suggested differently; they decorated his arms and chest, legs and neck, bite marks and claw marks over his body, he just got a lot of wary glances due to one of his most visible scars; they were almost identical to Emily's only they didn't effect his face in anyway, they where just three white lines that fell down his tanned face. Doria was the pack's tall dark and handsome with the bad boy edge to him, his tribal tattoo's drew themselves all over his finely toned back, as well as a few that symbolised his family. Such as the fiery phoenix that's rising from the ashes and the four different wolves that symbolised his three brother's and himself, also on Doria's shoulders and pec's he had one wolf on each shoulder, the two wolves glared fiercely at each other and had fighting stances; this represented his time fighting .

Then next was the twin's, they would send super nanny over the edge, twin number one—the eldest—would be Bec; the trouble maker of the pack. Bec was 6'6 and had the body of an athlete; he wasn't as built up as his brother or his pack brothers but he made up for it with skills; he was one hell of a tracker in his wolf form. He had straight black shaggy hair that often swept in front of his Yellow wolfish eyes, His heavy tan and dark hair and his boyish charm made him popular with the ladies but sadly that just raised his cocky attitude.

Twin number two would be Ivo, he was almost identical to Bec only he has a bigger build and his black hair would be curlier and more wild looking, and his eye's glowed with compassion and his soft happy face contrasted greatly with his twin who had mischief filled eyes with a sharper face. Ivo was a more sensitive soul with a huge heart, he wasn't as loud as his twin but that sure didn't mean he was a quiet one. Ivo would be the youngest in the pack as Bec would be older by a few minutes but out of the two of them Ivo was bitten first. As in most twins the two are completely different, although Ivo does enjoy helping his brother pulling prank's.

They stared at Tia Shey as if waiting on something, their bright yellow wolf eyes on her, "what?" was what she gave them.

All four boys looked at each other and then at her, a secret message transferred to them all as they nodded, Doria reached over and picked her up and set her on his knee, "What's wrong hon?"

"I'ma tired Doe." Was all she gave him as she nestled into his huge chest, her inner fire warming him through and through.

Doria hugged her tighter in response to her burrowing, her face turned inwards to his chest.

"Come on Shey! I know that you want to go to school, you're just too lazy to get up off your arse to do it!" Caleb teased her lightly and poked her in her sensitive side, knowing full well she would get up and get ready just to prove him wrong and also escape the tickling sensation she felt when he poked her.

Tia Shey unfolded herself from Doria and stood up defiantly, "I am not! I'll be ready in ten and Caleb," She leaned forward with a glint in her flame orange eyes, "I better have some cinnamon waiting for me when I get down." Heat radiated from her warningly, a playful threat held in the air; she is definitely not a morning person.

She nodded her head and bounced off to her new room, wondering what on earth she was going to wear to La Push high school. As Tia Shey stood in front of her wardrobe her mind was a flurry of activity, what would go with what and how that would fit and what should be added to this and all sorts that would have had the average male blinded by confusion. Tia Shey finally settled on a black ankle length gypsy skirt which had red and gold weaved through it, a bright yellow yet simple tank top with a dark red and gold shrug cardigan with black trims, she wore gold sandal's on her feet and she attached her signature anklet; it was a simple yet divine silver chain with charm's on it that had captured fire, that had locked away ruby's and onyx's, the fire in her charms flickered playfully. She put on a multitude of beads around her long neck and her necklace the boy's got her one year, gold bangles adorned each arm which when she moved she sounded like the symphony orchestra and she slid on her ring's, two or three rings on each finger which completed her normal look.

Tia Shey looked herself over in the mirror and was happy, now all she had to do was do her hair and she was ready. Tia Shey was thin and had a lithe figure, she had a slight tan and inky waves that tickled her ribcage that had fiery red and flame orange streaks through the inner layers of it, it was full and thick and cascaded down her back like a waterfall but what was most noticeable about Tia Shey—apart from her… different dress sense— was her eyes; they where like a live flame, bright and constantly flickering as if fire were trapped in them. After assessing herself and nearly making another male keel over with her inhuman speeded prattle she settled on weaving crimson red and gold ribbons through her thick inky locks.

Tia Shey bounced down the stairs, wide awake and clanking and jingling away, her long gypsy skirt billowing and flaring out playfully. "Ahh!" Was all she managed to squeak out as a pair of strong arms encased her small form and lifted her a good foot of the ground.

"How's our lil gypsy doing today then?" Bec whispered to her.

Tia Shey giggled and frantically wriggled her body, trying to break free of Bec's strong hold.

"Bec! Put me down!" She screeched as she wriggled more.

"Make me!" was his only response and he began to tickle her fiercely; Her wriggling became more frantic as she tried to escape Bec's iron hold.

"AH!!" Tia Shey laughed loudly and uncontrollably, "F-fine! Y-you asked f-fo-or it!"

"Wha-?" was all poor Bec got out before you heard his scream; poor Bec had been burnt where Tia Shey's body had been touching him. "Ow! Ow ow owww!"

Tia Shey simply laughed and danced into the kitchen where a few cinnamon sticks were waiting for her courtesy of Caleb, ahh cinnamon; it was the only type of food Tia Shey actually ate, well that as well as Myrrh and sometimes Spikenard but that was extremely hard to get a hold of now a days.

"So what's the story Shey?" Caleb was in full alpha mode now.

After munching on her cinnamon sticks she gave her reply, "We just moved down here to get away, our parent's died and we were put in your care as we don't have any living relatives and because you're nineteen, you'll be our step brother from our mother's first marriage and you mister," Tia Shey looked him straight in the eyes now, fire reflecting in his yellow wolf eyes, "are going to find a job, I don't care what as but you are not haunting this house! Are we clear?!" Tia Shey's tone was final but playful.

"Why yes mistress!" Caleb mocked, "What ever you say mistress!" He completed his performance with a bow.

"Hush up!" She glared at him and hit his arm playfully, before hopping off the stool and dancing to her front door. "Are we going to school or what?" Tia Shey's voice was full of happiness—just as it normally was—but it also had a mischievous glint to it which had the boys on theirs toes at once.

There was a stampede of wolves and soon enough three werewolves were standing in front of her… frowning at her.

"Shey… you can't go to school like that…" Bec trailed off uncomfortably.

Tia Shey had no clue what the boy was going on about, Tia Shey looked at Bec searching, looking for something in his face as to why she couldn't go to school but Bec looked away from her gaze. She didn't understand; all her boys where different and stood out from the crowd so why couldn't she? She looked at Bec and saw his neon blue fibreglass curved hook piercing, creating a hole in his ear lobe, and his matching neon blue eyebrow piecing. His chains on his jeans with his DC trainer's; he stood out didn't he? Tia Shey then looked towards Ivo, his tattoo styled cargo shorts and his Ed Hardy baggy top stuck out too didn't it? Tia Shey then looked towards Doria, His snarling wolves on his shoulders and lower arms, one head on his chest the other on his other lower arm—like a ying and yang symbol— were seen clearly through his simple white wifebeater as were some parts of his full back piece, his tattoo's visible and drawing attention proudly; was Doria not grabbing attention? Why couldn't she? She always dressed like this…

"Why?" Tia Shey's eyes looked at them again, "What's wrong? Why can't I go?"

Doria smiled at his, by all but blood, little sister, "Your mark hon, don't you remember?"

"Oh!" Tia Shey smiled in relief.

"You really forgot didn't you?" Bec gazed at her mark now; it ran from her cheekbone down around the curve of her jawbone and down her neck and ending at her collar bone.

"It's apart of me Bec, I was born with it; It's easy to forget." She shrugged her shoulder as if it were nothing. A bottle of concealer was thrown at her from somewhere in the kitchen; Caleb. "Thanks!" Was all she said before hastily applying the concealer.

Tia Shey was covering her mark, the mark that claimed proudly and daringly of her true nature; of what she truly was. Her mark was a phoenix that graced her skin but not by ink, no not by ink but by fire; it was neither a burn nor a tattoo but her phoenix mark was inlaid with sparkling rubies, glittering rubies had been inlaid in her skin from the day she was created, from the day she rose from those ashes it had marked her skin. When the sun caught her fiery marks rainbows were threw off it as they would have been if the sun were to hit any ruby; It looked as if a sheet of sparkling and glittering rubies a millimetre thick had been cut into and laid across her cheek, there was not even an indent just a sparkling red mark.

"All done!" She called as she hauled the concealer back towards Caleb, all that was left of her mark now was a faint glitter; no rubies in sight.

"Are we going or what? We woulda' been there by now if it weren't for missus over here!" Bec teased her, his pointed canines glinting in the sun; that's another thing her boys had in common, their canines where longer and sharper than that of a humans, more pronounced.

"Don't even go there Bec! You know fine rightly if we were to race right now I would win hands down!" She grinned playfully.

"Yea right! I let you win Shey!"

"Liar." She smirked at him and danced out the door, happily dandering towards La Push high school.

*

To say they got a lot of stares would be a gross understatement, between people halting and staring open mouthed and whispering to people nearly keeling over in shock and muttering the likes of, "Just like Jacobs gang." The firebird and her wolves shrugged them off and walked to the registration office, their presence demanding respect and attention.

The registration office was stuffy and cramped, tasteless orange carpet and green walls clashed mercilessly against each other, shrubbery and all sorts were placed randomly in messy brown pots; a tacky room, they thought. They reached the desk and was met with a middle aged woman with large hook rimmed glasses falling off the bridge of her nose, a little plate was set in front of her; Mrs Bridges.

"Hello!" Tia Shey's happy and melodic voice broke the silence in the room.

Mrs Bridges head shot up and took in the tiny figure that stood in front of the monumental giants behind her, her beady eyes taking them in and judging them ruthlessly.

"Yes Dear?" Her voice was sweet but fake as plastic.

"We're looking to pick up our timetables this morning as we just moved here and are happy to say that this is our new school." Tia Shey grinned at the bitter lady in front of her, trying her best to ignore the lady's attitude.

Mrs Bridges eyes brows shot up into her hair line, "Oh… What are your names?"

"My name Is Tia Shey, that's pronounced 'Tya' not 'Te-a'" Tia Shey grinned at her the turned behind her and pointed out her boys, "This is Ivo, then this is his twin Bec and this is Doria."

Mrs Bridges' eyes stayed locked on Doria, her beady little eyes taking in his casual clothes and his tattoo's, her gaze narrowed and her lips pursed in disgust. Tia Shey noticed this immediately.

"Is there a problem?" Her voice was less happy go lucky now, there was a searing edge to it, Doria placed his hand on her shoulder to try and calm her.

"What age is that one." She said disgusted and inclining her head towards Doria.

Tia Shey just about had chicks, the room heated up immensely and her eyes glowed dangerously. "That one! How-"

Doria squeezed her shoulder, "I believe it would be best if you spoke to me yourself Mrs Bridges or are people with tattoos below your perfect picket fence image?" Doria was calm; there was no ounce of anger in his voice as he towered over Mrs Bridges.

The Secretary made a symphony of odd sounds in her throat before deciding to get this over with, "What age are you _sir_?"

"I have just turned eighteen; I will be starting my senior year."

"Very well."

"Thank you Mrs, just for future references, you shouldn't jump to conclusions based on a persons appearance. My tattoos symbolise times in my life that had great meaning or they closed a difficult time and This scar," Doria reached his large hand up and traced the clawed scar, "did not come from some stupid gang related idiocy, and I will wear it with pride. You have no place in judging me by my appearance, if more people where as small minded as you I'm sure you wouldn't of got this job." Doria took his schedule, turned on his sneakers heel and walked out of the tacky little office that housed the gaping Mrs Bridges.


End file.
